Simplemente para él
by Jackei98
Summary: Ella había pasado de todo tipo de cosas, pero aun así Zoro se esmeraba en protegerla.


El día nublado le recordó al día en que se convirtió en esclava.

Aquel día había parecido tan normal, tan común, que a ella le había parecido aburrido. Decidió ir al bosque para jugar entre los árboles, siempre había sido buena montándolos, jugaba con otro niño cuyo nombre o rostro ya no recordaba. La ciudad donde había vivido durante gran parte de su infancia era pequeña por lo que ver barcos que no fueran de la Marina era una alerta, ella, en un principio no lo vio asi. Recordó haberle visto llegar con una sonrisa a aquellas zonas del bosque, él le había regalado una sonrisa de esas que te motivaban a hacer casi cualquier cosa, él le había hablado del mar y otras ciudades más grandes, con gente maravillosa y fuerte, lo único que recordaba de él era su llamativo cabello rojo y, quizá, que su nombre comenzaba con S. Solía verlo todos los días en los que él estuvo ahí, era una lástima que en sus recuerdos el rostro de ese hombre fuera ensombrecido; el día que él se marchó, le dejo un regalo, una fruta un tanto extraña que se había comido poco después de llegar al orfanato. El cuerpo aceptaba la _Akuma No Mi_ de manera distinta en cada persona, en ella produjo un gran cansancio, que la dejo agotada hasta muy tarde. Quería seguir durmiendo, soñando con tesoros perdidos y con rollos de canela deliciosos, era una lástima que hubiera sido despertada por el molesto humo que ya estaba llenándole los pulmones.

De esa noche no recordaba mucho, lo que más recordaba era el agradable olor de madera húmeda y lirios. Cuando despertó lo primero que vio fue la tenue luz amarillenta del sol que se colaba con una apertura en la pared del frente.

La marca en su espalda había quedado como recordatorio de que era una esclava.

Tiempo más tarde supo que el fruto que el hombre pelirrojo le había obsequiado era la _Mizu Mizu No Mi_ , la cual le había dadola capacidad de controlar el agua a su alrededor —Si, también la que se encontraba dentro del cuerpo de algún ser viviente— y había tenido la fortuna de estar bajo el servicio de una familia relativamente a amable.

La cabeza de dicha familia, la anciana Kaguya, era una mujer fuerte de carácter y de hermosos sentimientos para con sus familiares y allegados, le había agarrado gran cariño a la pequeña una que negaba en llamarla esclava.

— ¿Quieres estar en un lugar soleado cerca del sol? —Le interrogo después de que ella respondiera la pregunta de dónde sería buena idea hacer la celebración del cumpleaños de su nieto— ¡Ah! Ese será tu nombre.

— ¿Disculpe?

Ella había cumplido quince años cuando la mujer de cabellera blanca escribía algo en una hoja blanca.

—Un Lugar soleado, cerca del sol—Repitió, señalando con el dedo índice los perfecto Kanjis—Hinata Hyuuga, ese será tu nombre.

 _Un hombre regalado sin razones egoístas, un hombre al cual darle honores ¡Oh, gracias por darme este nombre! Abuela._

Era irónico, ella era usuaria de la _Mizu Mizu No Mi_ y los lugares que ella había considerado un hogar terminaban en llamas, esta vez sí había intentado salvarlos, si había estado consiente para hacerlo pero aun asi no lo había logrado. De Kaguya solo habían quedado cenizas y el antiguo collar con forma de luna que siempre portaba, Toneri, oh el pequeño Toneri, sus ojos lilas se llenaban de lágrimas de solo saber lo que le esperaba y por aquella razón había ido a Gran Tesoro. Ella viajo a muchas partes y conoció a muchas personas, tuvo un tiempo robando para asi seguir con vida, fue conocida por el apodo de "Puño Gentil".

De alguna manera u otra termino ofreciendo sus servicios a Guild Tesoro.

.

.

.

Ella miraba desde el segundo piso cuando Roronoa Zoro fue convertido en prisionero. Lo había recordado inmediatamente después de ver su cabello verde en el casino, lo había conocido años atrás, cuando él aún era un Caza recompensas. Se ofreció para cuidarlo.

—Ah, ¿para qué me vigilas? —Pregunto una vez el espadachín—. No es como si pudiera escaparme.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Es para que no te sientas solo.

Zoro se negó a comer del alimento que ella le había traído, le pareció extraño el peculiar color de ojos de la chica, aparentaban tener la misma edad pero quizá tendría menos ya que ella era más bajita que Nami, aun asi no bajaba la guardia, seguía siendo ayudante de Tesoro.

—Ah ¿de qué te ríes? —Él alzo una ceja.

—La comida la prepare yo misma—Dijo ella—, no tienes que preocuparte de eso.

—Mmm…—Dudo, siempre dudaba, pero con cada bocado aquellas dudas se perdían en la lejanía—, delicioso.

—Hinata—Zoro la miro sin entender y aun con la boca llena—, ese es mi nombre. Roronoa-san.

En ese instante él la miro sorprendido.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente, horas antes de la ejecución de Zoro, acompaño a Tesoro. Ella ya no tenía el vestido negro que solía usar al igual que Carina, en ese momento tenía puesto un short negro y una chaqueta sin mangas lila, estaba bastante simple la verdad. Zoro la miro y supo identificar la tristeza al verlo en sus actuales condiciones.

—Agradéceme. Roronoa Zoro—Hinata miro a Tesoro en ese momento—. Le di la mejor preparación al escenario de tu ejecución. ¿Qué tal? ¿Cómo te sientes? —El mayor de los peli verdes la miro—Espero que Hinata-san haya sabido atenderte.

El pirata sonrió.

—No diré que me siento mal—Guardo silencio por unos segundos—, no te preocupes por la hospitalidad, fue mejor de lo que esperaba

Hinata quería hablar, contarle lo que había pasado con Luffy, pero simplemente no podía, solo bajo la mirada cuando Tesoro comenzó a carcajear.

—Qué bueno que te hagas el fuerte, eso emociona a la audiencia—Dijo divertido—. Ellos no podrán conseguir el dinero ¿aun crees en tus Nakamas?

— ¿En qué más podría confiar?

—Espero con ansias ese momento en que la esperanza se convierta en desesperación.

Desesperación.

Recordó aquel sentimiento cuando fue capturada después del incendio del orfanato, veía aquella palabra convertida en personas —Normalmente mujeres— que aún tenían la pequeña esperanza de huir. Hinata recordó con pesar que su anormalidad de nacimiento, aquella incapacidad que tenía para sentir dolor físico.

—Como si eso me fuera a pasar—Ella lo miro, aquella sonrisa podía ser más radiante que el mismo sol— ¿No es asi, Hinata?

.

.

.

Roronoa Zoro estaba pasando por algo realmente molesto en aquel momento, su ansiedad le hacía caminar de un lado a otro como si quisiera cavar un hueco en la madera del Sunny. Ella estaba dentro siendo tratada por el idiota de Trafalgar D. Water Law, Luffy, quien había pasado hace un rato, le dijo que se tranquilizara porque Hinata estaba en las manos de _Torao._ En las manos de Law, eso no había ayudado en absoluto a su ansiedad ¿Por qué Hinata estaba con Law? Todo comenzaba después de que ellos vencieran a Guild Tesoro, ella, por causa del agua de mar, estuvo inconsciente un buen rato, le rogo a su capitán para que la dejara quedarse y le dio algunas razones —como su aguda vista— Tiempo después, cuando Luffy se alió con el cirujano de la muerte, se dieron cuenta de algo que Hinata había sabido disimular muy bien.

Recordaba que ella estaba de espaldas, contándole uno de los sueños extraños que había tenido nuevamente, cuando observo que el cirujano tomo un tenedor y lo clavo en la pierna de ella. Ah, como disfruto los dos puñetazos que había alcanzado a encestarle después de eso.

— ¿No lo sentiste cierto? —Dijo él, haciendo que todos le prestaran atención—. Me dio la sospecha al notar que no sudas.

—Ah…

Nunca la había visto tan asustada, su cuerpo temblaba como una hoja al viento ¿Qué Hinata no sudaba? Si lo había notado pero no le vio la gran cosa, ella, cabizbaja, saco el tenedor y lo dejo caer al suelo, separo sus labios para hablar un par de veces pero ningún sonido salía de ellos. Zoro, quien era el más apegado a ella, intento abrazarla para que se calmara pero su único ojo se abrió con sorpresa cuando ella se abrazó asi misma y se alejó de él.

— ¿Hinata?

—Tu no sientes dolor físico ¿No es cierto? —Todos la miraron y ella asintió temerosa.

No le molestaba el que ella no le hubiera dicho ese detalle, lo que le molestaba era la cercanía que había comenzado a crear con Law, por más que trataba de auto convencerse de que era algo meramente medicinal.

— ¡Me cago en la madre que te pario! —Sí, aquel grito debió de haberlo escuchado incluso la tripulación "desaparecida" del cirujano ¿Por qué Hinata estaba desnuda? Con una velocidad envidiable tomo a la chica entre sus brazos para cubrirla— ¡¿Qué demonios haces?!

Trafalgar puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te dije que te quedaras afuera—Dijo con voz aburrida—, y no es como si no la hubiera visto desnuda antes…

— ¡Pervertido!

Law le dio la espalda a ambos.

—Lo dice que el que estaba abrazando a una chica con el torso desnudo—Hinata quedo paralizada— a que son muy suaves ¿cierto?

—Roronoa-kun…

— ¡cállate, doctor de mierda!

La puerta fue cerrada de golpe y Law podía escuchar como el peli verde le rogaba a la pelinegra que no se desmayara. Le parecía divertido que Zoro estuviera celoso, oh cierto, él no sabía que Hinata estuviera recibiendo aquel tratamiento para poder estar con él.

—Ah, qué hombre más molesto elegiste, Hinata.

* * *

 _ **No se, últimamente tengo una ligera mania con Zoro y Law xDDD**_

 _ **espero que les guste este pequeño one shot :3**_


End file.
